bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MT Zehvor
Welcome! Congratulations on starting BZP Comedy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Administration Hey MT, since you pretty much are 'Teh Boss' of this wiki, you should read these: This,This and This Resident grammar freak, Hubert P.H.D. (Pilkey Honorary Diploma) 09:52, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Reading, reading, reading, still confused about how to mod people, but everything else is clear. Thanks. On the Comedies Category, you forgot my comedy, It's a Mad House! (exclamation mark is part of the title) -PurpleBouncy Hey Zehvor, I just realized that we can continue to work on the CCC Awards on here since BZP is down. Do you think this is a good idea? I don't know how long it will take BZP to get back online.... Leave a message on my talk page once you get this. Jalina T.T. 18:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Jalina T.T. Done. MT Zehvor 18:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how the community thing works? it would be a lot easier to discuss the CCC awards here if we didn't have to check everyone's talk pages. It would be handy to have a central place. Of course, I don't know if Lewa#, tent163phantoka, Snoopy, or Jordboy have accounts here. (I really only need iBrow for now though.) I hope BZP is back online soon... Jalina T.T. 01:53, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Zehvor The Zehvor team template still lists me as an honourary member; I believe that has been changed. =P -ibrow 23:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ...owow. Indeed it does. See this is why I need multiple people on here. Will fix. Other Stuff The forum archive is up. Yeah. Still waitng, right? Me too. In case you don't know who I am, I AM TOA TAHU MATA. Someday though, that may change. Biostarindypotterman 13:31, October 10, 2011 (UTC)TTM~ And it did. I AM TAHU: TOA OF GOLD. How did I change that? Well, it gives me great pride to say that the BZP Forums are up. They. Are. Amazing. ~TTG~ Raaaaggghhhh Hello guys New forum sucks. Can't believed we waited so long for this.